


[Podfic] The Super Part I Can Handle

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Awesome Gwen (Merlin), Community: summerpornathon, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Secret Identity, Summer Pornathon's Team Gluttony (Merlin), Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: My story read aloud: "Freya's secret identity is less mysterious to Gwen than she thinks."





	[Podfic] The Super Part I Can Handle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Super Part I Can Handle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068173) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba). 



> Recorded because I wanted to but used for the "Bechdel Test" mini-challenge at summerpornathon 2014.

## Download and Streaming

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/The%20Super%20Part%20I%20Can%20Handle.mp3) | **Size:** 4.8 MB | **Duration:** 5:03 minutes

  
---


End file.
